


【横雏】少年犯罪记实

by susiri



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiri/pseuds/susiri





	【横雏】少年犯罪记实

“从你们不让我死这一点来说，是你们更变态吧。连一个人死的权力都要剥夺。”少年的脸苍白薄削，像雕刻家用刀凌厉地刻出来，鼻梁挺翘，似乎是对此着重进行了精细打磨，眼下浮出的黑青又增添了摄人的病态美感。  
可是事情走到如今这步，千岛对这惊人的美貌也产生了生理性的厌恶，就在刚刚横山开口前，他曾直勾勾地望过去，盯着这精巧的鼻梁，像打量恶心的怪物一样对他说“横山你他妈就是个变态，就是因为你这样的人存在，这个社会才那么垃圾。我们在这没日没夜跟你耗着，你屁都不蹦一个，你要现在后悔，你说啊，你不说话，外面的记者也不能走，你开心了？你多重要，你杀个人，全世界都围着你转，还给你冠上美少年罪犯的名字，你他妈都遗臭万年了你有没有廉耻心！？”  
审讯室的灯管惨白，水泥色的墙面还冒着奇怪的化学气味，这显然不是真正的水泥，但没人知道那是什么做的。在这个时代，没人真的清楚事物的构成。数字化，工业化，人性化。三个三字短语像批语横在经济杂志的封面。全球少子化，只有成批的机器人被量化生产，人类地位被拔高到无上的程度，珍爱每一个生命的珍字在新闻中被屡屡重读，而有人一抬手像打破玻璃器皿一样轻易地打破了它。  
面对横山的回复，千岛冷笑出来“你要真想死有的是死的方法，你不用撞墙啊，也不需要用你藏起来的破刀片割腕。你这是死给别人看呢。要我说，你要真想死，安安静静地把舌头咬了，反正你也不用它说话。”  
千岛话音落下的瞬间村上就冲到了横山的身边掰开他的嘴，血滴落在青灰色的水泥地板上，一滴两滴，镜头一下慢下来，横山直勾勾地盯着这个男刑警的眼睛，以憎恶。  
千岛也反应过来赶忙从少年嘴里拽出村上的手，反手甩给横山的一巴掌却又被村上生生用肩膀隔开，村上顾不及自己见骨的手指关节，朝着监控努努嘴，千岛比横山更早被这专为罪人打造的压抑环境逼疯了。  
第二天，审问的刑警只剩下村上一个人。  
“你想喝咖啡吗？”村上说得是问句，却已经把杯子推到横山面前。这套村上从一开始就在做，后来横山毫无反应就被上司千岛叫停，千岛拿走咖啡时看着横山的浅褐色的眼睛，那里像是无人居住的冷酷星球，他说“给他干嘛?他没有心的。”  
可这次横山接过去抿了一口说“太多糖了。”  
村上惊得眼睛要瞪出来，随即又豁然笑出来“因为小孩子总喜欢吃甜的嘛！你不喜欢吗？还是有个性的人都会说，我只喝苦的，因为这样看上去很酷。”  
“没有。”横山抬眼看向对面。村上却愣了一下，看护人员被隔离在玻璃外，只有横山出现异常行为时才会进去干涉，而横山由于没有吃饭洗脸，嘴唇上还染着昨天的猩红，像精怪小说里夜间出行，苍白如纸却美得摄魂的妖异少年。  
村上正是被摄魂的那个蠢货，竟然呆呆地把手指放在了横山的嘴上，回过神迅速抹了一把，把腥红一下拉到少年的嘴角，说“怎么都干嘴唇上了，你刚才说什么没有？”没有人会发现垂在身侧那只无措的左手，指尖留存着一抹自己右手的血锈。  
“我……”横山想了一下，像是下了很大决心一样“我是想说，没有喜欢苦，我喜欢吃甜的。”  
村上笑了，想要用缠着绷带的右手揉揉横山的头，却还是被躲开了。他也没有灰心的样子，坐回板凳上。可之后不管他说什么，横山都又不再开口了。  
村上倚着审讯室外厕所里的墙把第三根烟头用脚捻灭时，碰上了走进来的安田。  
“这可不太有公德心啊，模范前辈。”安田调皮地笑着吐槽，把村上皱成川字的眉头抚平。  
“你小子也来吐槽起我了。”村上对着安田脑袋就是一巴掌，他对这个后辈时常感到没辙。因为太善解人意又太跳脱。  
“还是不肯说话吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“本来以为凶神千岛走了那孩子会放下戒心呢，毕竟这里没有比前辈更有亲和力的审讯警官了吧。”  
“你小子不也是。不还有个女囚犯爱上你非你不嫁吗？”  
“喂，前辈！”  
“好了好了，不开玩笑了。不过，如果再问不出话来，我也要走了。说不定又要遇到凶神。”  
“上面还是这么说吗?可我看舆论都下去了，那么多天了，别说美少年罪犯了，有的人连换过的炮友的脸都记不住了吧。”  
“是机器人工厂那边。”  
“休息时间到，休息时间到。”冰冷的语音播报响在空荡荡的走廊里，这是号称人性化无忧设计的监控系统，村上时常有砸烂它们的冲动，他觉得横山是可以应该被理解的，太冷了，村上打了个喷嚏紧了紧衣服回到了审讯室。  
“你再不说话我要走了。明天又会有新的人陪你耗。”  
“我不想呆在这里。”居然张口说话了。  
“可是你是重大嫌犯，你只能呆在这里。”  
“我什么都不会说的。”  
“没有人能做的天衣无缝，横山，我们都知道是你，迟早也会证明是你。”  
“把我放进去你会升职涨工资吗？”  
“大概率是的，还会发奖金。”村上回答的很诚实，却让横山厌恶地皱眉。  
“拘留时间已经够长了，就算新人来了，我也会被放走。”  
“我真的不喜欢‘美少年’‘罪犯’和‘高智商’这几个词并列在一起的时候。”  
“让我换个地方，我会再跟你谈。”  
横山再次见到阳光时觉得自己要被刺瞎双目。光就是上帝创造来惩罚人类的吧。他有些站不稳，村上赶紧上前搀住了他。“就跟你说在里面好好吃东西，低血糖了不还是要自己受着。”横山没有说话。他不知道村上是怎么交涉下来同意他出来的，他只是发现村上的胡茬没刮，那里黑黑的一片，不称他。他总是过分周正的。  
“你家也有。”横山到了村上家一推门就是机器人，下意识地蹲下去摸了摸面前这个半人高的长方体，又像是晃过神受了惊吓，突然站起来后退一步。  
“是啊。”村上把外套挂在衣架上，走过来看向这台号称最全能的情感陪伴机器人。虽说是机器人，却一点没有人的样子，这当然是有意为之，官方解释也十分有信服力：因为造的像人会让部分人类造成误解真的寄托感情。这显然违背了以人为本的初衷。  
矛盾又荒谬，正是这个时代的产物。  
“没有把它藏起来。”  
家里放一台这样的机器人就像是说“我很寂寞”一样，人们总是把它们藏在积灰的角落，无人时才开机使用，用完又藏起来，似乎孤独是世间最羞耻的事，比明晃晃露出性器更令人恐慌。  
“干嘛藏？它是个好家伙呢。还会跟我吐槽，相当聪明。”村上拍拍长方体的上部，看来他把那里看作了脑袋。  
“这里好空。”  
“本来就不大嘛，断舍离了。”  
“都不像人住的地方。”  
横山看着村上，村上看不懂这种情绪是什么，那太过复杂，即使他比横山年长了十岁，可生活经验里没有记载过这条，他想了想，觉得像自己看雨里淋湿的狗一样，却又像是被螃蟹夹了手指。不懂就问是村上明朗地处事原则，他刚要开口，横山就抢了先“我饿了”  
横山径直走向冰箱，沉默地翻翻找找说“那么空还要它干嘛?”  
村上撅起嘴像小孩子一样嘟囔“有了也做不成饭啊，右手都快被你咬废了。”  
“你买，我给你做。”村上觉得横山这种总是用命令语气说话的毛病要改改。很伤人，那个人是横山自己。  
“很好吃嘛。看不出你还有这一手。”村上吃得很捧场，几乎是用吞的。  
“自己一个人住惯了。”  
村上没再说话，他也有不太擅长的场面。档案资料里有铅字打印出来“孤儿”。两个词跟粘了火烙成一块疤。  
“你不想住朋友家吗？跟我挤在一起很委屈吧。我离大房子还差点钱。“村上把储物柜里的被子搬出来扔到床上，狭窄的单人床立马满满当当。  
“我没有朋友。”  
“因为不爱说话吧。”  
“因为不是一个世界的。小孩子什么都不懂，大人惯会装糊涂。”  
“那你是小孩子还是大人？”  
“我什么都不是。我就是我。”  
横山主动把被子铺展开，把被边卷进去一点又窝进去一点，才勉强让床放下两个被窝。  
“把我那边卷进去点啊。”村上看着窄窄的一条心想又不是鳗鱼，怎么能那么省空间，走过去把自己的被子卷进去，想拉开横山那边的，却被按住了手。“已经够了。”横山说，不容置踱。  
村上带回来的少年喝牛奶要加一勺糖，会做很多种面，喜欢穿黑色，脑子很好使，寡言又瘦，背薄薄一层，好像用力一拍肋骨就会断掉，是长期营养不良的结果，而逐渐加重的黑眼圈，村上想，应该是自己招待不周引起的。  
警局下班前他在茶水间喝掉了四条速溶咖啡，决定今晚不睡，一定要探究横山有没有好好睡觉。原来自己总以好睡眠自夸，现在却因为睡太死自责。  
横山起身了，村上猛地睁开眼，蹑手蹑脚跟在他身后。虽然脑子里想的是“这小子不会是在找我的保险柜吧”，可显然他才更像贼。而之后的画面有点超出他的想象。  
清冷的月光下，他家那空堂堂的客厅地板上，少年跪坐着拥抱那台长方体，他搂得那么紧，那么虔诚，像是怀里抱着河流里的一捧月，一个随时可能消失的爱人。  
村上突然有种亵渎的窥视感，他心惊，掌心起细密的汗。  
村上也开始有了黑眼圈，他像是在做什么观察研究，第二天横山就不再拥抱机器人了，他只是呆呆地坐那，目光空洞，他有时也望望窗外，月亮像是黑夜的伤口。  
横山静悄悄地回到床上，侧着身子，薄薄窄窄，像片纸。村上翻个身一搭手揽紧了他。  
横山难得睡到日上三竿，村上喊他起床吃饭，跟他抱怨西兰花又涨价了，不过那个卖菜的大妈喜欢他，硬给他塞了一根胡萝卜。  
横山伸手去拿筷子被拍了手，“你刷牙没有？”  
“刷了，你看。”  
村上突然哈哈大笑起来“就算你张嘴，我也审不出来什么，你是不是傻。”  
横山脸腾得红到耳朵根，像是起疹一样，迅速低头舀了一勺汤，下咽时头压得更低，浅浅咧了嘴角。  
晚上睡觉时横山不自在地翻了身，村上直接拉开了台灯问“你一直睡不着？”  
“我不习惯跟别人睡。”  
“那你怎么办，也不能天天不睡觉啊，身体不都要熬坏了。”  
横山看着面前的青年不知道怎么接话，原来没人这样说，他也没有预习的草稿。  
“你要怎么才能睡着，不会让你吃药的，我也没有，需要睡前故事吗？”村上话刚出口已经起身下床了，他的行动力总是先人一步，这使他蝉联优秀警员很多年。  
“别让她过来。”横山拽住了村上睡衣的一角。  
“什么啊，我才不会让机器人给你读呢。我不是活得好好的嘛，干嘛让它来。”村上终于成功揉到了少年的头发，软软的，像绵密的金色流沙。  
第一夜是《快乐王子》，横山说我听过了，村上说这没得选，要求不能太多。  
第二夜是《忠实的朋友》，横山不再多言，只是闭上眼静静地听着，又悄悄地睁开半只，看见由于低头看书村上的下垂眼垂得更低，像只温顺的小狗，暖黄色的灯光盛在眼睛里，像太阳融化在黑夜，可是不会灼伤人，让人想躺进去一起消解融合，随便流向哪里。横山闭上眼，大脑不再喋喋不休地运转，肌肉开始变得松弛，他终于陷落进无边的梦里。  
第三夜是《公主的生日》，横山说“看不出你那么喜欢王尔德。铁汉柔情吗？不过，晚上讲这些是不是有点悲伤。”  
村上愣了一下，合上书，把灯关了，躺在横山身边说“那就换一个，匿名的故事。”  
“故事发生在跟现在这个社会平行的时空，所以跟这里一样‘数字化，工业化，人性化’，什么都高效便捷，所有人都可以像解数学题一样被归类，以此匹配各种各样的机器人和工作，一切都那么井然有序。只是生育率越来越低，越来越少的人能够被情感连接，也越来越少人相爱。不过没关系，机器人和人一样多，社会还是可以照常运转。甚至出现了高度智能化的情感陪伴型机器人来填补人类的无聊空虚。  
这种机器人立刻热销，为了不让人类爱上情感陪伴型机器人，厂商把它们造的非常不像人，是世界上绝不同于人类的另一种形象。他们觉得自己是多么聪明啊。  
可还是有个小男孩变成了偏离统计数据的那个极端值，他的空虚被填补，把他从虚空无物中拉出来，即使那只是个长方体的，可是它会给小男孩说早安，问小男孩开心吗，还会给小男孩讲睡前故事。  
小男孩开始不由自主地拥抱机器人，他一放学就对机器人讲今天吃了什么，哪个同学干了傻事。他觉得生活这样也挺好的，他已经很知足了，可是有一天他推开门发现机器人消失了。  
他急得要哭出来了，他把卧室找了三遍，客厅找了三遍，甚至把每个抽屉都清空了，即使机器人根本不可能藏在那，机器人是轻便合金材质，但还不至于会折叠。售货员一开始就介绍了的，小男孩难么聪明，却没办法想起来。  
小男孩还是不停地找啊找，他出门敲遍了邻居的门，他问“请问您看到一个情感机器人跑出来了吗？”他问到了街的尽头，终于有位不耐烦的大叔说‘你家型号是不是H3开头的啊，那批被紧急强制返厂了，你不看新闻的吗？’  
小男孩听后来不及道谢就迅速往回跑，他肺里兜进了冷风，血卡在喉咙里，可他还要再快点，他的恋人有危险了。  
他迅速拨打了客服电话，了解到确有此事，他请求不要销毁他的机器人，可那边回复很冷漠，‘依据xxxx法规，我们有权在发生重大安全隐患时，强制召回机器人。’哦，对了，对面也是一个机器人。客服机器人。  
小男孩无法沟通也无法接受，因为即使再返还给他一个，那也不再是他的那个，唯一的那个机器人了，而且这个事实更使他坚信自己的机器人一定是产生了人类的感情才被召回，他决心从此要划界，和所有随意生产和抛弃机器人的人类对立，它对机器人产生了爱和慈悲，这是大忌，可他才不管，他早就明白，公理不在律条里。就像是为了保证生育率不再负到底端，法律规定一旦发现同性相爱必须进行隔离，却还是有人偷偷撰写爱的真意一样，人和机器人也一定有爱的真意。没有任何社会有权利禁止人们去在不伤害他人的情况下爱任何人和事物。  
小男孩决定去营救他的恋人，童话书里写公主有了危险，王子会披荆斩棘，小男孩第一次读时就觉得，他应该是这样勇敢的人，只有这样勇敢的人才能得到爱那么好的东西。  
可是在潜入工厂后他发现处理车间嗡嗡响，他的机器人在将要被投入溶解池，他就是那么确定那是他的机器人，这就像是你总能在人群里迅速发现暗恋的人一样。他大声喊快停下，可没人暂停，他们只是慌张的报警，小男孩把刀架在一个人的脖子上，机器终于停下了。他挟持着工作人员踉踉跄跄跑到机器人那里，因为想要抚摸她而松了力，工作人员一下挣脱还试图抓住他，他出于本能迅速挥舞起刀子，却扎进了肉里。  
其他两个人也一拥而上，小男孩给他们每人来了一刀。世界安静了。  
之后他销毁了所有监控和证据，他很聪明，这个计划也规划地相当周密，他有得是办法把事做得神不知鬼不觉。可警察还是找上了他，虽然没有证据，可没有比他更像犯人的犯人了。没有人会因为机器人被召回那么疯跑回家，那个大叔举报了他，领到五万元赏金，不用再担心房租交不上了。  
他的邻居淳子小姐迅速把这件事发到了网上，还附上了她偷拍的生活照。世界一下热闹起来，不亚于有人在空中撒了一把钱，而下面抢夺的人默认见者有份。有人突然撕开了这个尽然有序欣欣向荣社会的裂口，他那么年轻，还那么貌美。网络论战不休，甚至有人将他推举为革命领袖，吹捧他如救世主，也有人辱骂他，赶在法院前面率先为他判了罪。  
可是小男孩从不是想要这些，他甚至从没听过那些莫名其妙的主义和政治名词，他只想跟人说‘早安‘再说‘晚安’，他只想要他的爱人，不管那是什么。“  
“村上先生，有个地方你说错了。人和机器人没有爱的真意。”横山的声音有些清冷。  
“最后那几分钟，你是不是跟她说了什么？为什么你没带她走？”  
“我说，‘爱丽，我是横山。’她说‘识别错误，请再次验证密码。’我说‘我是横山裕啊。’她说‘气味警报，周围空气血液浓度标高，高危’。你看，机器人就是机器人，任何感情寄托都是愚蠢的。所有伤及无辜者的行为都是恶劣的。有的人从基因就坏了，没有感情的，应该被抹杀。”  
“不对，你哭，大叫，煎熬，空虚的不知道游荡在哪里，撕裂自己，你在做所有这些的时候，不是别人在受苦，是你自己。总有爱错了的时候，但爱本身不是错。你是犯了错，不过他们都没死，你也清楚你刺的地方根本不足以致命，连大出血都难。横山，你只是个受伤犯错的小男孩，你当然应该赎罪，但罪不是永永远远就那样吞吃你，你那么好，那么聪明，你该活下去。当然我不会剥夺你死的权力，你可以随时在这里选择任何方式自杀，但你同样不能剥夺我救人的权力。”  
横山翻过身，把自己嵌进一个温热的怀抱，他说“不准开灯，不准看我，我没哭。”村上揽紧他，不用装做熟睡地不经意，他揽紧他。  
“你知道吗？我嫉妒你，你总是笑得眼角皱成扇子，我明白，你跟我原来遇到的那么多人一样，你们靠惯性活着，活得很好，生活是框好的框架，你们安心往里面一站就行了，我想说那都是假的，不值得，你们被骗了，可你们笑起来时我无法不觉得你们去到了更好的世界。而我永远不能，我只能在这站着，或者往下跌，我做不到，我得很努力才能不去死。你们太天才了，我就算再努力都追不及，我哭着喊着厮杀着的东西，不过是你们一个‘唾手可得’。这样的我要怎么才能被理解，我又怎么才能理解你们呢？巴别塔竖在那，刀枪不入。”  
“那我爬上去。”  
“你不能。”  
“我能。“  
“会死。”  
“我不会死。“  
“太高了，都爬不到一半，你就累得要死了。“  
“我说能就能。再说了，你不会下来吗，你就那么大少爷看我在下面累死累活？你一半，我一半。事就成了。你才活多少年，你长大了就懂了。“  
“你真是个讨厌的大人。”  
“是啊，可是我有很好的东西。“  
“一保险库的钱吗？”  
“那我还在这儿吗？比钱好，爱。”  
“你居然会说爱，我还以为你最爱钱。”  
“看吧，我就说你不懂的事多了。你可以爱我，人必须爱点什么。我可以接受。”  
“我知道，你是gay嘛。”  
村上猛地从床上坐起来，横山的泪还没收住，有些尴尬地生气气来“你干嘛啊？”  
“你怎么知道的。”  
“你把假兄弟搁在床头柜第二层，我一伸手就摸到了，还是粉红色的，好恶俗啊。‘  
“那该是什么色的啊？不对，谁准你翻我东西了？你他妈别随随便便扔惊雷好吗？“  
“那怎么了，你至于吗！？你他妈刚才不还说同性也有爱的真谛吗，你不还让我爱你吗？你现在那么矛盾干嘛！我还会举报你吗？我都要进局子了，给奖金我也没得花，还是会给我减刑啊。”  
“你别顾左右而言他，你你你你。”村上气得发抖，想吵架说不过别人的小学生，只能拿指尖狠狠对准横山。  
“你才是别扯谎，刚才说的那么煽情大义，现在又要因为害怕撤回消息了吗？村上信五，晚了。”  
嘴唇是柔软的，可那孩子就像野兽一样不知轻重的用力。横山是太小了，他还不知道暧昧和忍耐才是极致的情色，仅仅是被梦中人的气息碰触到，村上就要难耐到哭泣了，他忍了那么久，那么久。  
他说“横山，不是晚了，是完了。”  
炮火连天烧得没了日夜，他们仿佛皮肤饥渴的晚期患者，只能不停拥抱，接吻，交合。干枯的草都烧没了，刺人的蒺藜也碾成灰烟，书上写，不用担心，春天就是这么来的。  
村上送横山去候审那天做了牛排，他也想搞点酒，又怕横山觉得好喝到时候喝不到馋的厉害。横山却说“不馋那个。你要怕我馋多来看我。”  
“那是肯定的啊，我都会打点好的，给你单人房间，让你住的舒舒服服，狱警也会照顾你，有需要直接跟他们说就好。”  
“村上你也真是厉害啊，送我坐牢，然后升职拿奖金。你是不是早就计划好了。”横山把叉子对着对面人的脖子，却一点都不挨住皮肤。  
村上侧过脖子探身使劲揉了揉少年松软的金毛，说“那你去举报我好了。会减刑的。”  
横山也哈哈大笑起来，没有用手去遮，就跟水从瀑布留下来一样顺畅，是刚刚捡回的少年明朗。亮黄色，比太阳还晃眼。  
“那我出来后怎么办？”  
“跟我偷情。”村上一下叉了两块肉塞进横山嘴里。“做最纯洁的罪人。”


End file.
